Feminine Things
by Chaaaandaaaa
Summary: When a trip to the Loo become a regular thing, due to Feminine things. Rated for Language and Sexual content. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot. BUT if I had a million-gajillion dollars, I'd have Tom Felton.

Hermione glanced around nervously, biting her lower lip as if that would make the situation any better. Her fingers played with the light curls that bombarded her head, and her legs were restless as she wobbled them up and down with anxiousness.

Transfiguration, her favorite and most preferred class in all. Normally, she took the liberty to write down every syllable with escaped the Head Mistresses mouth. Harry and Ron always stared at her strangely when they copied her notes which were more like a record of the class's conversation.

Questions asked by students, and answers that were received where imprinted on the parchments. Once Hermione even wrote everything McGonagall said as she scolded Neville for transforming his pet toad Trevor into a troll.

'Class dismissed, class dismissed.' Hermione chanted in her head like a spell, hoping that somehow the teacher could read her mind. But she knew that class had only just started, and no way would it be over for another hour or so.

And Hermione didn't dare leave the class room during this important speech, because afterwards she'd have to borrow notes from Harry and Ron, and even her Gryffindor pride wouldn't permit that.

But she had to go. Badly.

Silently debating whether or not to raise her hand for a question as ludicrous as it may be, she hesitantly lifted her arm.

"Yes, Miss. Granger? I was wondering when you were going to ask a question." A few snickers could be heard, and even Harry couldn't keep a strait face. Fighting the blush that was rapidly running to her cheeks, though made her seem more attractive, she began to reply.

"I…" Glancing around the room, brown met silver, and she felt her heart pace faster.

That strange blond hair that she wishes she could run her hands through, the chiseled chin she would willingly kiss, that marvelous smirk that made you think what he would look like sweaty and stark naked. That long, slender…nose.

Once again blush devoured her face, what thoughts to have!

"Miss. Granger?" Professor McGonagall questioned, and Malfoy smirked, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh, right," Returning her gaze to her favorite teacher, "I was wondering if I could go to the lavatories?" Hermione heard stifled laughter as the teacher sighed, and nodded her head. Quickly she exited the room, in search for the nearest loo.

Exhaling a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding, Hermione continued her business, even when another pair of feet entered the girls restroom and stood in front of her stall. Finally noticing the shoes, she called out to the owner.

"Occupied." She stated as it was something that happened to her everyday. When the unsuspected visitor still didn't leave the spot where she was located, Hermione called again.

"For god sakes, there are five other stalls that are empty," She yelled as she flushed the toilet and swung open the door.

Only to be faced with someone, who quiet frankly, didn't belong in the girls lavatories.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in here!" She bellowed, her eyes wide with shock. He stood with his hands in his pockets, and his smirk growing larger by the second. Obviously entertained by the way Hermione was reacting.

"Aren't you glad to see me Granger? I would have thought so the way you were watching me earlier."

"What are you talking about?" She said without fault as she pushed passed him towards the faucets, and began washing her hands. Hermione could feel the heat radiating of Malfoy's body, and she glanced up at the mirror to see he was standing directly behind her, his eyes staring back. Avoiding his gaze she continued to rinse her hands, and sneer at the pureblood.

"Last I checked, this was the girls loo, that is, unless you used daddy's money to get a surgery so you weren't lonely at nights." A grin flew to her lips at the thought of Malfoy as part girl in his bed on cold lonely nights. Apparently, the comeback didn't faze the boy, because he only took a step closer, his breath lingering on Hermione's ear.

"Would you like to find out?" He whispered huskily and Hermione's body stiffened at the simple retort. What was she going to say to something as seductive as that?

"In your dreams ferret." There, did that sound tough enough?

"Don't worry Granger, it's already been in my dreams, more then you could ever possibly imagine." Oh there he goes again. Biting her lip was the only way she could force herself to not turn around and demolish his lips hungrily.

"Go...go fuck yourself." She stuttered, as his hands found themselves on her curvy figure which was her hips. Her eyes fluttered shut as Malfoy placed butterfly kisses on her neck, nibbling every once in a while, receiving a low moan.

"I'd rather it be you."

Hermione's hands found his, and she leaned her back into him, wanting to feel more of his touch.

Turning Hermione around, Malfoy leaned forward and kissed her with fervor. Parting her lips, Malfoy deepened the kiss, his tongue ran along her teeth, making Hermione wonder if his taste would permanently be embedded into her DNA.

His hands went to her shoulders as he pushed off the offending cloak, then they rested on her face, where his fingers stroked her cheeks. Malfoy's eyes continued to remain shut as Hermione pulled away placing kisses on his chin and on his neck, her hands on the hem of his black Slytherin pull over. As she tugged it over the blonde's head, she then kissed his lips again, more forcefully, as if she wanted more then he would supply.

Draco complied with Hermione's begs, and returned the kiss with as much urgency.

"Unbutton your shirt." She commanded and he pulled away, his eyebrows rose, but fortunately obeyed when she took his hand and lead him to the hidden part of the loo. With each button that came undone, Hermione kissed his chest lightly leaving him pleading for more. Once his oxford shirt was discarded, she took on his lips once more, before muttering to him again.

"Now my shirt, take it off." Okay, this was Draco Malfoy she was giving these orders to, and he wasn't one to take them so easily, usually, it was him commanding others to do as he told. But this direct order from Granger, well he found it quiet sensual, and nodded perceptively.

Hermione threw her head back and groaned and his fingers brushed her chest with every button that was unclenched. She rotated her hips in a grinding motion that sent Draco in tremors. His eyes glazed over as he watched Hermione throw her shirt across the room and put her arms underneath her hair, her black bra contrasting with her lightly tan body.

Hermione's eyes watched Malfoy's body through half closed lids, his tone body rippling with every move she made. Once again she kissed him, her arms circling around his neck, and he switched positions with her so now Hermione's back was pressed against the cold stone. His hands felt like electricity coursing through her veins as they touched her naked skin, then to top of her skirt.

With Draco's left hand, he gripped the zipper and pulled it as far down as it would permit, letting the plaid skirt fall down her ankles, never deserting the kiss.

Hermione's hands roamed his chest feeling the heat she never would have known he possessed, then reached for his belt buckle and pulled it off his trousers.

Before they realized it, they were both exposed to each other's gaze, naked on the floor of a currently abandoned bathroom.

And they lost all coherent thought, and didn't regain it until well past dinner.

Hermione sat up and went to gather her clothes, aware of the pair of silver eyes watching her every move.

With their final farewell and kiss, they went their separate ways.

"And so, class the final ingredient to the weakening potion is?" Snape questioned, and Hermione's hand was the first to shoot up.

"Anyone?" With a sigh he turned to Hermione, "What is it Granger, I'm sure you already know the answer."

"Actually sir," Hermione started as she set her arm back down on the desk. "No. I was just wondering if I could go to the lavatories."

Snape's eyes narrowed, but that smirk he usually had as he took points away from an unsuspecting Gryffindor grew.

"Well, isn't this a surprise, the know-it-all Granger doesn't know the answer." He scoffed and Hermione glared at the pale man.

"Please sir, the bathroom."

"No, can't you wait?" He asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I can't, its feminine sir, I'm sure you understand."

Professor Snape's cheeks grew red and many in the room laughed at how the most feared teacher in Hogwarts stuttered his reply and turned away.

"Feminine things, eh Mione? Is that why you didn't come back to class yesterday?" Ron asked and Hermione laughed out loud. Glancing towards the silver eyes which were watching her attentively, she smirked and turned back to Ron.

"I guess you can say that."

Author Note: So, tell me what you think. BE GENTEL! I beg you. :

25Oct07.

Kamura. Over&out.


End file.
